


aka: INSANE chemistry

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: A collection of unconnected olicity drabbles as I write them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from one of [callistawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf) 's olicity tags on her tumblr

“I am not lifting you onto the counter.”

“Pleease?” Felicity begged, looking up at him and giving him the best puppy eyes she could muster.

“No. It’s not sanitary. We cook food there.”

“But you know I like watching you cook. And sitting here in this chair is boring. I already spend all day in it.” Felicity could see Oliver wavering and decided to hammer the nail in. “I just miss sitting up there while you cook. It was our thing, and now I cant since I can’t really get up there myself.”

As Felicity suspected, Oliver broke, his eyes softening as he walked over to her.

“Fine, but this isn’t going to work every time.” He lifted her up and set her on the counter.

“I don’t know what youre talking about,” Felicity smiled up at him, pecking him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s 5:30 and I’m eating lunch.”

“It’s 5:30 and I’m eating lunch,” Felicity declared the moment Oliver stepped through her office door.

“Ummm, ok?” Oliver paused, cautious of taking another step.

“I’m just saying there’s no telling what I might do if you inform me that our kid broke her arm again or something- oh my god, Elie broke her arm didn’t she?” Felicity jumped up and started racing around to gather her stuff haphazardly.

“Felicity, no,” Oliver caught her by her arms. “Breathe, it’s okay. I just came by to check on you. Dig mentioned that you had a busy day. Besides, Elie’s at Jessica’s house for the weekend.” Felicity deflated.

“Right, sorry. This day’s just been crazy and it takes a while for my mind to chill.” She settled into his arms. “I could use an evening alone with you though,” she smiled up at her husband.

“Anything you want, babe. Now let’s take off and get dinner. And before you protest, you haven’t eaten all day.” He reached over to help her organize her stuff.

“I told you, I didn’t have time! It was meeting after meeting all day long. I was just sitting down to it when you walked in.”

“Wait, so you didn’t even taste the sandwich I made you? It was a masterpiece!”

"It wasn’t my fault, I swear!"


End file.
